PixPet Wiki:Rules and Disclaimers
The outlines the 's general rules and etiquette, and disclaimers in regards to its accountability and code of conduct. Additionally, there are general community policies that apply to all users and can be found on the Community Central Wikia's Policy page. General All users are expected to adhere to rules set by the Wiki. If you see something that makes you feel uncomfortable, please feel free to report a violation of the rules, reply to the Admin Report page and an admin will get back to you as soon as possible. 'Etiquette' Users are expected to display common etiquette, treat each other with respect and consideration, and assume good faith. 'Editing' This wiki can be edited by everyone, please feel free to make a contribution! If there are unfinished articles, they are presumed to be works in progress as the data cannot be collected at the present point in time, but some data can be provided. When editing, please select the most appropriate option via the drop-down menu beneath the "Edit Summary" box of what you have changed. Administrators may review edits and make changes accordingly. For more in-depth guidelines for editing, please visit the Manual of Style or post your question(s) in the comment section beforehand. 'Advertising' The does not encourage advertising on its pages and will be removed. 'Commenting' Please respect each other when posting comments. Comments or posts deemed inappropriate will be removed. The following are considered inappropriate: *slandering other users; *irrelevant comments to the subject matter; and *violations to the Terms of Use. 'Breach' Actions deemed inappropriate will not be tolerated and result in appropriate action at the discretion of administrators. Administrators also reserve the right to lock or protect pages from such situations. Other actions which are not condoned include: *vandalism; *excessive spamming; *deleting useful content; *adding non-related or unnecessary content and categories; *usage of abusive or foul language, and defamation or attacking other users; *misleading users looking for advice or spreading false information; *bumping threads that have been inactive for a relatively long time; *feeding trolls as this will likely worsen the situation; and *attempting to impersonate other persons. 'Consequence' Breaching the rules will result in the following actions to be enforced by administrators: #a warning will be issued to the offender(s); #the constant offender(s) will be blocked from editing or posting on the Wiki; and #if there are multiple excessive spamming on a page, administrators will be forced to lock pages. However, it is understandable that violations are unique, and therefore, will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. Disclaimers The : *is an independent and not-for-profit wiki with the sole purpose of guiding gamers playing the online browser game, "Pixpet.net"; *is not affiliated with the game, "Pixpet.net", in any manner; *may have some modified images to suit the needs of the wiki, but does not take ownership of any images displayed as its own, unless otherwise stated; *apologizes for any future inconveniences in the tardiness of its guides; and *thanks all of its users for understanding and cooperation to create a more informed community and enjoyable experience for all. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Policies